What to do with Fred in an empty house
by PotterIsLove-Hermione
Summary: Fred and Hermione are up to some fun on a hot summer night.. The story will explain the title, if it's not obvious enough already. smut Fred/Hermione. RESPECT please.. R&R?3 Sorry the title is a little lame.. My original title was SO better but too long.


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. I just love the Fred/Hermione pairing. And I like smut.. Um, just to make someone happy, I dedicate this fanfiction to Fluffy.. xD**

**Oh and forgive me if anywhere in this story it says Harry- Don't question it. Just accept my damn apology. Oh and if you read and review, you get cyber-chocolate chip cookies. Ask Gred, they're yummy :{D**

**Ohhh.. Enjoy :)**

Hermione came up behind Fred. They were staying at the apartment above the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, away from the other Weasleys' for a little bit. Hermione was staying with him only because she had gone through a terrible break up with Ron and it hurt her to see him every day. George was staying with his mum at the Burrow.

She breathed hot air on Fred's neck and whispered in his ear, "Hey Fred.."

The hairs on the back of Fred's neck stood up when Hermione came behind him. "Hey Hermione.." He said. Every sense in his body was suddenly awake.

"I was just thinking of you.. So I decided to come downstairs." Hermione said seductively and started playing with the collar of his shirt. "My mind wandered a bit and, well.." she giggled a little.

Fred spun around so he was facing Hermione. He put one hand on her waist, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I was having thoughts about you as well... but I bet mine were a little more... explicit."

"I beg to differ." Hermione whispered back. It was then that Fred realized what she was wearing: One of his larger t-shirts that barely covered her. Hermione smiled. "Oh yeah, I borrowed it. Hope you don't mind."

He was breathing a bit heavier now. "I dunno... I might need that back..." He said tugging on the hem a bit.

"I'd be happy to give it back to you, but I want something in return." She said with a wink.

He grinned, knowing exactly what they both wanted and he led her into his bedroom.

Hermione sat in Fred's lap and started unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his chest. Then her hands kept rubbing until they got low enough to the hem of his pants and impatiently she started trying to undo the button.

Fred pushed off his pants and flipped Hermione over so he was lying on top of her. He kissed up her legs until he reached the hem of the shirt. Painfully slowly, he slid it off Hermione  
She moaned a little and pouted. "You are such a tease."

He winked. "It's what I'm good at."

"Just take the god damn shirt off of me and fuck me." Hermione demanded.

"I can't fuck you just yet... need to get you nice and wet first." He smirked and took the t-shirt off Hermione. He then proceeded to play with her breasts.

Hermione moaned. "Fred.." she said his name, drawing it out slowly, sounding sexy.

Fred lowered his Mouth to her breast and began to lick and suck it. He then kissed down her chest, going dangerously close to her "chamber of secrets" and then down her thigh.

"Fred.." Hermione growled as he skipped over that area and went to her thigh. She was getting more wet with every way he teased her.

His fingers caressed the delicate skin on the inside of her left thigh, while he kissed the right one. Suddenly, he switched and moved up closer to her special area.

She let out a soft moan and smiled at him.

Fred's mouth made contact with Hermione's clit. He sucked on it, and played with it using his tongue. He let out a soft moan, enjoying making Hermione squirm.

Hermione had a sharp intake of breath and let out a low moan, very much enjoying the contact.

He continued working her with his mouth while he stuck two fingers in her entrance. He plunged in their full length and started to go into a rhythm.

Hermione's muscles tensed and loosened, showing how much they approved of the attention and she moaned again, louder this time.

Fred was suddenly struck by an idea. He looked mischievously at Hermione. "You ever 69'd?"

"Oh Fred.." she grinned a little.

"I think you should be on top," he said, smiling

"Hm.. some bit of dominance.." Hermione grinned.

"Sure..." he said and lay down on his back.

Hermione positioned herself, her mouth over his cock and decided now would be her chance to tease him. She started by only licking the tip.

He let out a little moan, but continued to lick her clit.

Hermione wrapped her lips around his tip, then slowly, oh very tantalizingly slow, she brought more of his dick into her mouth.

"Oh my fucking gosh, Hermione." Fred moaned. He withdrew his lips for her pussy and oh so lightly and slowly used the tip of his tongue to swipe across her clit.

"Oh.." Hermione showed her delight by promptly getting as much of his member into her mouth and deep-throated him better than anyone thought Hermione Granger could.

"Holy fuck!" he drew in a sharp breath. To show his liking, he began to swirl his tongue around her clit and jammed 3 fingers inside her, curling them, so he hit just the right spot.

She moaned and continued to suck him harder, listening to the sweet music of their moans together in the silent night. But, alas, they weren't done yet. Not even close.

Fred could tell he was close to cumming, and was pretty sure Hermione was too. In a quick motion, he had flipped Hermione over so she was on her back and pinned her arms above her head. He moved his dick to her moist entrance.

"Oh, Fred.." she moaned his name.

Bringing his lips down to hers, he quickly thrust into her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with surprise and delight, and she let the look of lust in her eyes beg him for more.

He let his member throb inside her for a second before oh, so slowly pulling out. In one quick fluid motion he pounded into her, with a satisfying slap and an amazing wave of pleasure.

"Oh Fred!" she called out his name again as he thrust into her again.

He continued to thrust into her, again and again. Waves "Oh. My. God." He said, through gritted teeth.

Hermione screamed his name, clawing his back. He felt so good inside of her.

"Oh, Mione.." he moaned as he came in her. She was moaning with him when there was a sudden interruption.

"Hey Fred- I have this great idea for the joke sho- What the fuck?" George came in, seeing Fred naked on top of Mione and he backed out of the room. That was something he could have gone his entire life without seeing.

**AN: Review because it was a funny ending? Please? XD**

**I promise the next fanfic is a Drarry :)**

**Rated M, of course.**


End file.
